STAR NARUTO
by tiranic
Summary: es una mezcla de naruto y star wars


Holas!!!

Soy una amiga de tiranic, no pudo subir el capitulo, pero se lo subo yo. Es nuevo así que decidle todo lo que queráis, ya sean cosas buenas o malas, o como decimos normalmente amenazas o cosas por el etilo.

Os dejo con la historia.

**STAR NARUTO**

La nave rebelde había sido alcanzada por un ramen espacial (una nave).

De ella bajaban varios soldados y entre ellos Darth Naruto. Pedía venganza pues Sakura le había robado su último invento:

¡¡¡¡El ramen instantáneo!!!!

Ella lo insertó en Rock Lee (lo ultimo de tecnología) y este junto a Gai (otro nuevo cacharro) y juntos escaparon en una capsula. Llegaron a la villa oculta de la arena completamente desértica.

Después de un cansado viaje por el que tenían que encontrar al maestro kakashi. Se encontraron con los akatsuki una banda que robaba cacharros y los vendía a alto precio (sobre todo Kakuzu). Encontraron a Lee y a Gai entonces lo vendieron a un joven llamado Neji. Se lo vendieron a éste chico que vivía en medio del desierto junto con sus tíos, Hiashi y Hanabi.

Los droides (Lee y Gai) le avisaron de encontrar al maestro Kakashi.

-se referirá al viejo Kas – dijo Neji.

-no lo se pero mañana vas a venir a trabajar conmigo –dijo su tío, Hiashi.

A la mañana siguiente, el androide Lee se escapó de la casa.

-hay que tener cuidado, por la noche los akatsuki son muy peligrosos –les explicó Neji.

Su tío, que se había puesto enfermo, no pudo ir a trabajar. Con lo cual Neji tuvo la noche libre, que aprovechó para ir en busca de su androide perdido.

Fue a las dunas akatsukis, en donde descubrió a los akatsukis con su droide.

A Lee se le escapo una de sus típicas frases, y los descubrieron.

Uno de los más temibles, Tobi, fue el que atacó, pero, de repente, una luz relampagueante cubrió el ambiente. Era el viejo Kas. Quien en su mano sostenía una esfera brillante, su famoso ataque: chidori.

Neji le dijo que tenía un droide en el que emitía un mensaje de una bella doncella llamada Sakura. En él se veía a Sakura diciendo que había conseguido el ramen instantáneo. Kakashi le dijo a Neji que había notado en él la fuerza chakra y, que por esa misma razón, se lo llevaría con el permiso de sus tíos a entrenar y desarrollar todo ese poder.

Cuando fueron a pedir permiso, se encontraron a sus tíos muertos en el suelo. En una charla que mantuvieron, Kakashi le dijo que anteriormente había sido el maestro de su padre, el cual había "muerto" hacia algunos años.

Tenían que ir a un nuevo planeta, en el que se encontraba el gran maestro: Jiraiya. Pero antes tenían que encontrar una tripulación:

Sasuke, quien seria el piloto de la nave. Era un joven de unos veinticinco años. Moreno con reflejos azules y ojos negros. De carácter se podría decir que tiene doble personalidad, en batallas es serio y agresivo, mientras que con su vida normal, es tranquilo y amable incluso ligón.

Gaara, fiel compañero de Sasuke, copiloto de la nave. Es un wookie, un animal peludo, bípedo y con el pelo de un tono marrón rojizo. Es corpulento, por lo tanto, fuerte. Tiene un carácter único, como todos de su especie, solo le cae bien Sasuke y es muy raro que haga otras amistades.

Sabido esto quisieron salir de inmediato y esto supuso un problema para Sasuke y Gaara. No habían saldado cuentas con Orochimaru, un hutt que poseía las rutas comerciales, en Tattoine. Le debía dinero de su última expedición pues no se la había pagado.

Sasuke le prometió que en esta misión sacaría dinero para pagarle la deuda puesto que tenían que rescatar a una rica princesa.

Justo cuando iban a despegar una escuadrilla del ejército de Naruto, atacaron al Halcón Milenario, la nave. Sasuke con sus grandes dotes de batalla les atacó. Vieron que eran demasiados, por lo cual tomaron la decisión de despegar.

Todo iba normal hasta que vieron una especie de tazón en el espacio. De pronto, fueron atraídos por un campo magnético al interior de la nave.

Naruto mandó inspeccionar dicha nave. Mando a dos de sus soldados a que lo hicieran.

-_"es que yo no tengo tiempo"_ –pensó él-_"me tengo que terminar mi ramen"_

Neji y compañía se ocultaron en unos compartimentos que habían sido utilizados anteriormente para el contrabando de ramen.

Mientras los soldados inspeccionaban una parte de la nave, Neji y Sasuke se acercaron lenta y sigilosamente a ellos y los dejaron inconscientes. Le quitaron el uniforme y se lo pusieron ellos.

Los uniformes eran blancos, unos cascos parecidos a los de moto de blanco con la cara de naruto comiendo ramen y sacando la lengua.

Cogieron a Gaara como prisionero y mientras tanto Lee abría todas las compuertas. Kakashi se fue por otro lado.

Los demás subieron a la plataforma de prisioneros con la excusa de que habían encontrado a Gaara en la nave.

Una vez allí, mataron a los soldados que allí se encontraban y liberaron a la princesa.

La princesa tenía los ojos verde esmeralda, el pelo rosa suelto por la mitad de la espalda. Tenía puesto un vestido largo de color blanco.

Poco después, los soldados se enteraron de la fuga y atacaron. Sakura desesperada le arrebato el arma a Sasuke y disparó a una rejilla y se tiró. Sasuke y los demás siguieron su ejemplo y se tiraron. Poco después, se dieron cuenta de que eso era el contenedor de la basura.

Los soldados sabían perfectamente a donde llegaba aquella rejilla y pulsaron un botón que accionaba las paredes del contenedor para que empezaran a comprimirse.

Lee y Gai se comunicaron a trabes del comunicador con ellos. Sasuke y los demás le dijeron que había iniciado el proceso de compresión. Lee rápidamente les ayudó, pero por desgracia consiguió que las paredes fuesen mas rápido.

-idiota ¿Qué has hecho, so memo? –le reprocho Gai.

Sasuke y compañía encontraron una barra y la pusieron en horizontal para que detuviera las paredes, pero no funcionó.

Lee encontró la manera de pararlas y lo consiguió.

Mientras tanto Kakashi desconectaba el arma letal de la nave y el campo magnético. Después de hacer esto, salio de aquel lugar y se encontró con su antiguo alumno…

-cuanto tiempo kakashi –parloteó Naruto tras tirar un tazón de ramen vacío a la basura.

-alumno contra maestro –dijo Kakashi.

-ahora yo soy el maestro –dijo a la vez que se reía maléficamente –aunque solo del mal.

Acto seguido sacaron sus kunai-láser. Fue una batalla feroz, pero Kakashi recibió un impacto directo, que había planeado el mismo. Desapareció.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado Neji contemplaba la escena con horror. Sasuke sabría que no podría con todos ellos, así que cogió de un brazo al chico y lo metió en el interior de la nave. Despegaron y entonces Sakura pensó ir a su lugar natal, en donde se encontraba el ejercito de jade liderado por ella, pero había sido destruido por el tazón-nave gigante, con el rallo fidegüense. Entonces fue a yavin-4 un planeta en donde el ejército de jade se refugiaba de Naruto y sus soldados.

Allí transmitieron el mensaje de Lee que lo tenia guardado detrás de una de sus cejas. En el decía como destruir la poderosa nave-tazón.

Después de cobrar lo suyo, Sasuke se pira de allí. Neji se embarca en una nueva aventura.

Él se encargaba de capitanear el escuadrón rojo de naves. Descubrieron que el punto débil de la nave se encontraba en el punto céntrico de la parte inferior de la nave-tazón, en la que había dos orificios para disparar en el interior cañones de shurikens.

Despegaron al mismo tiempo que Sasuke se iba.

A la hora del ataque su misión era que de cada escuadrón, el capitán correspondiente debería dirigirse al punto débil. Mientras que el resto del escuadrón atacaban a la nave-tazón gigante.

En el momento del ataque se dirigieron todos los escuadrones al punto de reunión, separados de los capitanes. Neji, que era el mejor piloto, era el que tenia la orden de disparar al punto débil, pero las cosas se complicaron. Naruto y tres de sus mejores pilotos salieron a su encuentro. Apenas quedaban cuatrocientos metros y activo el dispositivo de mira, pero la voz de su antiguo maestro le dijo que usase el chakra.

Naruto, destruyó a sus tres compañeros, ya tenia fijado a Neji y a punto de dispara cuando aparece Sasuke y dispara contra Naruto, sin llegar a destruirlo, solo dañarlo y alejarlo y destruir a los tres secuaces del mismo.

Cuando ya vio Neji los orificios, disparo, avisó a los demás y fueron a yavin-4. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el tazón-nave gigante se dividió en un montón de tazones enanos.

-maldito seas Neji –dijo Naruto- ¡¿de donde sacaré yo ahora mi ramen?! –lloriqueaba.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1

Ese ha sido todo el capitulo 1 y toda la primera película, esperamos (tiranic y yo) que os haya gustado. Por cierto yo soy Sakura-Leon.

Dejadle algún revierw no seáis malos con él….


End file.
